Can't Find My Way Back Home
Can't Find My Way Back Home is the ninth episode of the fourth season and the 63rd overall episode of Private Practice. Short Summary Despite how Charlotte is choosing to deal with the aftermath of her sexual assault, her fellow doctors think they know what's best, teaming up to pursue criminal charges against her attacker. Pete gets a surprise visitor, his estranged brother, who has come to ask Pete to help release their sick mother from prison. Full Summary Episode in detail. Cast PP4x09AddisonMontgomery.png|Addison Montgomery PP4x09PeteWilder.png|Pete Wilder PP4x09CooperFreedman.png|Cooper Freedman PP4x09CharlotteKing.png|Charlotte King PP4x09SheldonWallace.png|Sheldon Wallace PP4x09AmeliaShepherd.png|Amelia Shepherd PP4x09SamBennett.png|Sam Bennett PP4x09VioletTurner.png|Violet Turner PP4x09FrancesWilder.png|Frances Wilder PP4x09LeeMcHenry.png|Lee McHenry PP4x09AdamWilder.png|Adam Wilder PP4x09Sharon.png|Sharon PP4x09Julie.png|Julie PP4x09JoePrice.png|Joe Price PP4x09WomanBoy.png|Nancy, Boy and Lee McHenry PP4x094thFloorNurse.png|4th Floor Nurse Main Cast *Kate Walsh as Dr. Addison Montgomery *Tim Daly as Dr. Pete Wilder *Audra McDonald as Dr. Naomi Bennett (credit only) *Paul Adelstein as Dr. Cooper Freedman *KaDee Strickland as Dr. Charlotte King *Brian Benben as Dr. Sheldon Wallace *Caterina Scorsone as Dr. Amelia Shepherd *Taye Diggs as Dr. Sam Bennett *Amy Brenneman as Dr. Violet Turner Guest Stars *Louise Fletcher as Frances Wilder *Nicholas Brendon as Lee McHenry *Kyle Secor as Adam Wilder *Kathryn Meisle as Sharon *Allie Grant as Julie *Blue Deckert as Detective Price Co-Starring *Meg Wolf as Woman *Melissa Lambert as 4th Floor Nurse *Jadon Sand as Boy Medical Notes Julie *'Diagnosis:' *'Doctors:' **Addison Forbes Montgomery (OB/GYN) *'Treatment:' Julie, 15, came to see Addison because she was concerned that she hadn't started menstruating yet. Addison told her not to worry because it was normal to start anywhere between ages 10 and 16. Sharon *'Diagnosis:' **Seizure **Scar tissue *'Doctors:' **Amelia Shepherd (neurosurgeon) *'Treatment:' **Anti-convulsants **Lorazepam **Surgery Sharon had a seizure at the practice. Her daughter immediately jumped to action. She said she'd taken her medication late that morning. She'd been having seizures for seven years, since a car accident. At the hospital, Amelia ran some scans to map the seizures. She seized again in the hospital and stopped breathing. Amelia had found the lesion. She said she could operate, but it was risky because of the location of the lesion. Sharon decided to wait on the surgery until her daughter was an adult. However, Julie wanted her mom to have the surgery and asked her to do it. She had the surgery and was stable afterward. Frances Wilder *'Diagnosis:' **Chronic obstructive pulmonary disease **Atherosclerotic heart disease *'Doctors:' **Sam Bennett (cardiothoracic surgeon) *'Treatment:' Frances was in prison and dying. Pete took her scans to Sam and pressed him to diagnose something that required an internal defibrillator, something they couldn't monitor in prison, meaning they'd likely give her a humanitarian release. Sam agreed to sign whatever Pete wanted to write. Pete couldn't go through with it. Music "Juju's Theme" - Undersea Poem "Red Rocking Chair" - Black Prairie "In the Morning" - Fran Healy Notes and Trivia *This episode scored 8.01 million viewers. *Nicholas Brendon who plays Lee is best known as Xander on Buffy the Vampire Slayer. When Lee picks up his son at the park you can hear him say "Did you slay any monsters?" This could be a nod to his fans from Buffy. Gallery Episode Stills CantFindMyWayBackHome.png Quotes :(talking about a patient) :Amelia: You are not a neurosurgeon! :Addison: You were promising her a cure! :Amelia: Because I can give her one, because I am a neurosurgeon! Look, I don't tell you how to handle vaginas! ---- :Charlotte: You know. :Cooper: I love you. I'm in love with you. I will love you forever. No matter what. This doesn't... I'm yours, okay? I'm yours. I understand why you can't ID that man, I get it. You don't wanna go through that, I understand. I do. But he can't go free. That man, he can't go free. You have to able to sleep at night. You have to be able to breathe, to be you. He can't go free. So I don't want you to worry. You'll be protected. I will get a gun, make it look like a mugging. Or I... That man is not going free. It doesn't matter what happens to me. That man is not going free. I am not gonna let you... ---- :Charlotte: It's number two. :Detective Price: Are you sure? :Charlotte: It's number two. See Also Category:All Episodes Category:PP Episodes Category:PP S4 Episodes